The art of letting go
by lil'shinigami
Summary: An unusual day for tohru that turned out to be the greatest part in her life.


**Summary: An unusual day for tohru that turned out to be the greatest part in her life.**

**I'm new writing stories… And this is not really my field I just read… I don't know how these come up in my mind. Please read and review. Sorry I suck at summaries.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fruits basket or even the characters in it. I don't even own the song included here. It was Mikaila's song. "The art of letting go"**

* * *

**The art of letting go**

It was an unusual day for the non-Shoma member of Shigure's household. She knows that she's always early. But…

"_Where are they?"_ Tohru asked herself. Wondering where are they in this early morning.

Then she walks towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast hoping that they would come after she made the breakfast. But in her surprise she saw a full breakfast meal prepared at the table with a small note signed by Shigure.

_We'll be leaving you Tohru for a while we have a meeting at the Shoma Mansion. Kyo and Yuki will be coming at the afternoon. And there's a full breakfast for you prepared by Kyo. Eat well… Don't worry we'll be fine-Shigure_

"_So they leave me." _she thought. "Oh well they say they will be bask at lunch time! I better get ready for school!" she excitedly eats all the breakfast knowing it was prepared by Kyo and it's very odd for Kyo to cook.

At school, Tohru was not minding the teacher's lessons. There is something that's bothering in her mind. She's feeling that there may be an incident that will happen.

In was already lunch time the two Shoma are nowhere to be found.

"_I thought they will be here at lunch time" _"I must find them!" she ran outside the school grounds.

Then, two enormous men walk towards here grabbing her two arms and letting her inside the limousine.

"Hey let me go! Lemme go!" she forcefully remove her body but they were strong and she cannot escape.

"Stop moving girl! We have to bring you there safe and harmless or Akito will punish us!" shouted the man in her right.

"Akito?!" _"Could it be?"_ She thought. "I don't want to go there I don't want to erase my memories!" she shouted and pleaded to the other two.

But she has nothing to do. She was hit with something hard that make her unconscious.

* * *

At the Shoma Mansion

"What did you do with her?" it was soft and scary tone of Akito.

"Uhhmm… we j-just make her s-stop…" the man said nervously.

"Ok now leave the mansion." Ordered Akito. But they do not know that, that's not that easy to leave the Shoma Mansion. Once they leave Akito's place someone made something to them that make them forget why are there in that place.

Tohru mumbled. "So you're awake."

"Huh? Aw my neck hurts!"

"…"

"Where am I?!"

"At my office."

"Who are you?" still not facing Akito.

"You don't need to know."

Then she faced Akito and was shocked.

"A-Akito?"

"So you know me. I don't need to introduce myself."

"What did you do to Kyo and Yuki? Even Shigure? Why am I here? What will you do to me?!" she questioned Akito.

"You'll know"

"…"

"But first get yourself dress. This will be an important day for you."

"…"

"Yuki! Get her a dress and go to her room."

Then Yuki brought her. "Yuki? What's happening?"

He did not spoke even look at her.

What will they do to me? She said while sitting at the wooded flooring outside her room watching the Cherry blossom fall.

"I don't want to remove my memory of Shigure… Yuki… Momoji… Kisa… Hatori… all my Shoma friends… and especially Kyo."

She did not notice that Kyo was already inside her room listening.

"I don't want to forget them… Him… now that I broke the curse…"

"Tohru.." Kyo said whispering behind Tohru's door.

"Well if that's what they do to me"

"…"

"I will just sing a song for him… Before I will forget all about him."

Put away the pictures.  
Put away the memories.  
I put over and over  
Through my tears  
I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forever more?  
How do you leave it in a drawer?

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go.

Try to say it's over  
Say the word goodbye.  
But each time it catches in my throat  
Your still here in me  
And I can't set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more  
Wish I could open up that door

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go

Watching us fade  
What can I do?  
But try to make it through  
the pain of one more day  
Without you

Where do I start, to live my life alone?  
I guess I'm learning, only learning,  
Learning the art of letting go.

After her song she was sobbing hard… very hard…

"Tohru?" Kyo almost whispered behind her back…

"Huh?! Kyo why are you here?" she looked puzzled.

"D-did y-you hear?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, from start to finish."

"I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" he said while holding her shoulders at the back. "It was beautiful."

Those words make Tohru really sad because anytime soon she will forget all about this. But as the same time happy at least at the last memory of him she make him happy.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Don't worry that won't happened." He came nearer at her back embracing her.

"Huh? What are you saying?" she looked confused but feeling the presence of Kyo at her back.

"Is that why I'm here? So that Akito will remove all my memories about the Shoma… and you?" she said slowly as if she wanted to cry.

"No"

"…"

"You're here because Akito wants to pay gratitude for what you've done for all the Shoma…"

She was surprised she thought all along that her memories will be erased.

"And you're here to…" he stopped and let her face him.

"He knelt down and gets something in his pocket. T'was a white ribboned tied blue box. And inside was an engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?" he said while facing her. And not removing his eyes to hers.

She was indeed crying. Crying because of happiness nothing more. Nothing else.

She also knelt down embracing him fully that made the beat of there heart as one. "Yes!"

sob sob "Yes! Kyo I will marry you!" sob sob

He placed the ring at her. "Thank you…" whispered Kyo.

He faced her. She was still crying but crying because of joy.

He came nearer to her face and kissed her whole heartedly… passionately… Assuring her that he will not leave. That he will be there at her side. Loving her.

…Owari…

* * *

Oooppss…. That's all! 

……………………

"……………."

"There is still an epilogue"

"hehe"

* * *

Epilogue

After they graduated, they get married. It was held at the Shoma Mansion. Of course all the Shoma are invited and Tohru's best friends.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Tohru.

"What? What happened?" Kyo hurriedly went to their room.

"I think it coming out! WWWWWHHHHAAAA" she shouts at Kyo's ears.

"Stop shouting we'll go to Hatori." He said while carrying her going outside of there house.

After 3 hours waiting…

" Is she okay?" asked Kyo nervously.

"Yes"

"Thank God!"

"Congratulations you have twins a girl and a boy" he shake Kyo's hands.

"I don't know how she was able to carry the two inside her petite body."

Kyo went inside her room and he brought some flowers.

"Hi Kyo!" she said happily.

"Look!" she held Kyo the babies.

"Be careful. They're our precious babies"

He inspected the two babies carefully. The boy has an orange hair just like his and the girl was very cute that it resembles her mother's face.

"You know Kyo?"

"What?"

"Our boy looks like a kitten"

"So what's the point? Tohru?"

"He looks exactly just like you!"

"Yah! I know and she looks exactly just like you."

They were spending there time of solitude the four of them.

….The real OWARI…

* * *

**Thanks for spending your precious time reading my story. I'm sorry if this is quite boring… I really wasn't expecting this story it just popped in my head… The next thing I knew… I finished this story… Sorry for the wrong grammars…**

**Please let me see your reviews… I really need it for my improvement…. It's okay if you get really hard in me…**

**Thanks!**

**-lil'shinigami-**


End file.
